Christmas Surprise
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Roman's wife Marcie has a special Christmas Morning for her husband and a surprise too. Roman/OC.


This is a Christmas one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. I hope you an everyone else likes it. Sorry its late

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Roman woke up on Christmas Day. He shifted in bed and saw that his wife was already up. He got out of the empty bed and figured that his wife was already downstairs, making breakfast and preparing the gifts. He slid on his slippers, and walked down the steps to greet Marcie. He looked around, and did not notice her anywhere. He stepped into the kitchen and saw a nice, hot plate of food was ready for him to eat. He saw a small note next to the plate. It said: Enjoy breakfast. He sat the breakfast and headed into the living room.

As he made his way around the corner to the main hall, he noticed a trail of rose petals leading to the door. Roman walked to it, and slowly opened the door. It was cold outside. As he looked to the sidewalk, a small box sat. He walked out towards the box, and picked it up, then carried it into the warm house. As he closed the door, he noticed that a fire had just been started. He walked into the living room and sat down in his chair and enjoyed the fire. Looking down to the box, he opened it. Another note sat inside. It said: Relax and close your eyes.

He did as the note had said. Keeping his eyes closed, he relaxed his muscles. He felt the air move slightly knowing that someone was behind him. Without any words, he was blindfolded. Small hands began to rub on his neck, and down the front of his bare chest. He knew those hands. Marcie rubbed him the exact same way before she cuddled next to him. He was thoroughly enjoying the moment, and relaxed even more as the warmth cradled his body. She removed her hands and backed away.

Another sensation tickled through his body as a pair of hands rubbed softly on his thighs, and he could feel a soft pair of breasts nestle against his inner thighs. He became instantly erect, as the hands gently pulled on the waistband of his pajama pants, and lowered them down to his ankles. A warm pair of lips wrapped themselves around him, taking in little by little, so as to make the experience very pleasurable and enjoyable.

The warm fire burned, and Roman's body was saturated with heat both from the fire, and from the body of this person.

The mouth continued taking him in, twisting the tongue and sliding a soft hand up and down to heighten the act. The feeling was more intense than he could ever imagine. The hands lifted up his pajama pants again at the waist, and fitted them right on him. The person moved, and got up, walking away. His wife's voice spoke gently into his ear from behind him. "No peeking."

She untied the blindfold from his eyes, and he held them shut. His wife walked away and as she was about to leave around the corner, she whispered softly, but enough for him to hear, "Open your eyes."

He looked down at his lap, and another note sat there for him to read. It read: Did you enjoy it as much as I did.

"Yes," He said as he read it. He got up from his seat and was ready to walk upstairs, when his eye saw yet another note. It read: Remove your pants, and go lay down on the bed.

He did as it had asked, and removed his pajama pants on the bottom stairwell. He slid slowly up the stairs, and entered the bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw the bed had been made, and candles were lit on each side of the bed post. Another blindfold lay on his pillow, and he knew what he had to do. Tying the dark cloth around his eyes, he made sure that he could not see anything.

Laying on his back, the door creaked open. He smiled a near cheesy grin. The bed was pushed down, as a body crawled between him to his inner thighs and took him into their mouth. It was the same, sensual mouth as before. It was then he smelled the perfume that was so familiar to him.

"Hello honey," Roman greeted Marcie, smiling.

"Mmm, hello lover," She replied.

He removed his blindfold, and looked down to his wife, who was again taking him into her mouth. She didn't hold back this time, and filled her mouth with him. It didn't take long before he came.

Looking up at him with her green eyes, she asked, "So, how did you know it was me?"

"I know your scent," He told her, "And no other woman can compare to that. Or you," He finished.

She smiled, and stood up to reveal a nice big, red bow wrapped around her breast, down the back then wrapped around her. His manhood stood at attention at the sight.

"You know, if you did ever want to be with another woman, just ask me," She said to him.

"No, love. It is you and only you that I want. I'm glad that it was you only and nobody else," He said to her, taking her small right hand and kissing it softly.

She smiled. "Would you like to unwrap your gift, or want to know the real Christmas present I have for you?" She asked him, biting her lower lip, and hoping for the latter.

He looked at her, and wondered what better gift there could be that was better than she was to him. "What do you have for me?" He asked her.

She almost hesitated. "I'm pregnant, Roman," She mumbled, hoping that he would be happy.

"That's..." He whispered, eyes wide, "That's...that makes me the happiest man in the world," He said as he willingly shown her a smile. He reached up and pulled her gently at the waist, kissing her mouth and holding her tight. "I couldn't ask for anything more better than that," He told her. "There is none."

"Just a little," She confessed, "But you don't have to ask." She lifted herself up once again and stood in waiting.

He understood, and touched the ribbon, undoing each strip and unwrapping his wife. As the bow and ribbon fell, he sat back, and admired the beauty that his wife held. He pulled her close, and lay her down in the center of the bed. He kissed her mouth, and slowly inched his way down to her stomach, and traced his finger around her now erect nipples. She cooed. He rubbed both hands at the sides of her hips, and he nudged the clit with the tip of his tongue and slid it inside of her. Her hands squeezed her breast and she touched her nipples begging for more.

"Make love to me, Roman," She yearned for him.

He moved up to her connecting eye to eye and gave her the most deep, passionate kiss he could give to her. She held the back of his head as they kissed, and he slid inside her. The wetness surrounded him on all sides and he pushed deep in. The feeling was heightened for her as she came again. He continued to thrust into her slowly, then faster as she held on tight now with both hands. He pushed more and kept a good rhythm, making Marcie moan louder and whisper in his ear, "I love you, Roman."

He whispered in return, "I love you always, Marcie."

The emotional and physical connection brought both to a new level of pleasure as they both came together. They held each other close, and Marcie buried her head in Roman's chest.

"Happy Holidays." Marcie whispered.

"Many more to come," He answered back.

Please Review!


End file.
